Hébergement à durée indéterminée
by Totally-lesb
Summary: Après que Grimhilde  Reine de blanche neige soit tombée de la falaise, Maleficent  "Méchante" de la belle au bois dormant  la trouve et la recueille dans son château.  Femslash


Grimhilde était à terre après être tombée de la falaise, elle avait heurté un rocher et elle avait cru son heure venir au moment même où elle sentit cette affreuse douleur à l'arrière de son crâne. Son cœur battait toujours très fort, se voir tombée dans le vide lui avait fait très peur, elle avait beau crier, pleurer elle ne pouvait rien faire. La potion lui avait aussi donné la force équivalente à celle du vieille dame n'ayant pas courut de marathons dans sa jeunesse. Le sortilège disparaitra dans quelques heures mais Grimhilde avait peur de mourir ainsi, sans avoir le loisir de se dire adieu avant de mourir. Sa vie se terminerait alors sur un affreux constat d'échec.

Lorsqu'elle apprenait avec sa mère à devenir une parfaite épouse, Grimhilde se souvint qu'elle avait de grosses lacunes en la matière. Mais il y a pire que les lacunes, se disait elle, il y a l'échec. Or sa vie allait se terminé sur un constat d'échec… Elle repensa à ses lacunes, son incapacité à se laisser dominer, à préparer la cuisine pour monsieur qui part à la chasse toute la journée, à devoir laver le linge pendant des heures, supporter les innombrables maîtresse de l'homme de la maison qui en tant que tel se croie sans doute supérieur. Non, elle ne pouvait vraiment pas vivre ainsi mais pour la comprendre il aurait fallu changer le monde. Et sa mère n'était pas du genre à vouloir changer le monde. Son rêve de petite fille aurait été de s'enfermer dans un endroit où elle pourrait méditer tranquillement. Grimhilde ne put s'empêcher de gémir, sa tête lui tournait et elle voyait sa robe noire tachée de son propre sang. Elle avait l'impression d'être défiguré et les rayons du soleil lui donnaient l'impression d'être le fruit tombé d'un arbre, en train de pourrir. Soudain elle vit un corbeau se poser sur son ventre, elle ne pouvait plus bouger, elle avait mal et avait un peu l'impression d'être un corps en décomposition que les corbeaux viendraient grignoter… Bien sur dans d'autres circonstances elle se serait rappelé que les corbeaux ne mangent pas les corps mais sa douleur, ses sentiments entremêlés l'empêchait de voir les choses clairement.

« Diablo, laisse-la tranquille, tu lui fais peur…dans l'état où elle est il ne manquerait plus que ça… »

Cette voix froide et doucereuse ne lui était pas familière.

« Est-ce que vous m'entendez ? » demanda la voix

« Oui » répondit Grimhilde avec une grande difficulté

Elle tourna la tête et aperçut une femme, belle, avec des cornes et large et longue robe noire…A peine l'eut elle touchée qu'elle se sentit comme téléportée. Grimhilde avait l'impression de sombrer peu à peu dans la folie. Elle se retrouva dans un manoir inconnu. Une chambre. Elle toujours couchée par terre, et la femme de tout à l'heure agenouillée près d'elle, la main sur son épaule, l'un des seuls endroits où elle ne souffrait pas trop.

« Où suis-je ? » demanda la blessée

« Quelle importance, où êtes vous, qui vous êtes qui je suis…pour l'instant vous êtes tendue, essayer de vous détendre sinon je ne pourrais pas vous porter »

« Me…porter, non, non j'ai bien trop mal ! »

« Ne vous braqué pas, faîtes moi confiance »

« Je ne fais jamais confiance »

« Je ne recueille jamais des vieilles dames inconnues dans mon manoir alors il va falloir faire un effort ma chère, de toute manière quelque chose me dit que vous n'avez pas le choix »

La femme en noir ne s'énervait pas elle parlait toujours de son ton mielleux et mélodieux. Mais elle avait dit vieille dame…Cela ne sera que temporaire mais rien que le fait de penser que… Grimhilde se dit qu'elle était en train de la porter ! Et qu'elle ne sentait pas de douleur particulière. Elle fut bien couchée sur le lit.

« Je…serais bien tenté de faire semblant d'avoir mal, histoire d'être un peu fidèle à mon orgueil mais là je suis juste impressionnée et si je meurs ça ne servira à rien » remarqua Grimhilde

« Vous êtes tombée de la falaise au dessus de vous, non ? »

« Du sommet de cette falaise oui »

« C'est un miracle que vous soyez encore en vie et que vous puissiez parler un peu »

« J'en suis bien consciente, comment vous appelez vous ? »

« Appelez-moi Maleficent. »

Grimhilde n'avait presque plus de voix. Elle était vraiment très mal… Elle arrivait simplement à voir la silhouette floue de cette Maleficent près d'un récipient rempli d'eau. s'installa sur le bord du lit et épongea le visage de Grimhilde avec un linge mouillé qui se retrouva très vite bien rouge.

« Je n'en reviens pas qu'une femme de votre âge… » Maleficent s'arrêta net lorsqu'elle vit les rides de la vieille femme disparaître à une vitesse incroyable, ses cheveux blancs et paillus devenir noirs et soyeux, même la forme de son visage changea, ses dents, son nez. Elle voyait alors une magnifique femme d'une trentaine d'années. Un sourire, un peu cruel toutefois, prit forme sur le visage de Grimhilde

« Je suis moi…enfin…alors maintenant vous allez arrêter de dire que je suis…aïe ma tête…une vieille dame »

Maleficient était encore éblouie par la beauté ténébreuse et insolente de Grimhilde. Elle n'avait plus rien d'une vieille dame à présent.

« C…comment ? » demanda t'elle impressionnée à son tour

« Sorcellerie. C'est une potion qui doit durer deux heures mais je l'ai améliorée, ça fait vingt-quatre heures à peu près que j'étais comme ça »

« Pourquoi aviez-vous besoin de cacher votre (si joli) visage ? »

« Un autre jour… »

« Après tout, quand vous voulez ma chère, ça n'a aucune importance…ou très peu » se rattrapa Maleficient

C'était le seul effort qu'elle pouvait faire pour paraître agréable.

« Au fait je m'appelle Grimhilde. »

« Bien, alors bonne nuit, Grimhilde »

Maleficient souffla sur la bougie et ferma la porte derrière elle. Grimhilde, une fois seule pris conscience d'une chose, elle serait sans doute morte sans cette mystérieuse inconnue. Et elle était heureuse d'être en vie, ça ne pouvait tout de même pas se terminer sur cette affreuse note mélancolique. Elle s'endormit finalement assez rapidement, la fatigue ayant pris le pas sur sa douleur.

Maleficent, à l'autre bout du château se demanda ce qui lui avait pris…elle n'était pas du genre à être l'âme charitable qui sauve les pauvres innocents tombés des falaises. Mais Grimhilde n'avait pas l'air innocente…c'est peut être cela qui avait attirée Maleficent…elle aussi avait sa part de ténèbres, une énorme part même. Et ce n'était pas pour ça qu'elle devait mourir ainsi…Elle ne se rappelait plus avoir vu une aussi belle femme, sans doute la plus belle qui puisse exister.

Le lendemain, Grimhilde se réveilla à nouveau dans la pénombre, elle avait l'habitude du noir et celui-ci l'apaisait. Elle constatait sa défaite à tête reposée et elle ne pouvait pas la supporter…elle ne pouvait pas vivre en sachant qu'elle avait perdu. Et par conséquent que son ennemie avait gagné. Gagné quoi au juste ? L'honneur, la confiance en soir et quoi d'autre ? Rien de spécial juste le plaisir d'avoir gagné, de savoir qu'on a été capable d'atteindre son but suprême. Soudain on toqua à la porte. Grimhilde sursauta et autorisa l'entrée à Maleficent, qui d'autre.

« Vous êtes encore en vie ? »

« Comme vous pouvez le constatez »

« Tant mieux » répondit Maleficent d'une voix froide sans doute pour masquer la gentillesse soudaine de ses paroles ?

« Loin de moi l'idée d'abuser de votre hospitalité, très rare d'après vos dires mais à moins de me jetée du haut cette fenêtre je me vois contrainte et bien malgré moi d'ailleurs de sollicité à nouveau votre aide, je ne me sens pas assez en forme pour me lever »

« Aucun problème ma chère, je comprends aussi, il n'est pas toujours et même jamais agréable de demander de l'aide à quelqu'un, notamment la dette qu'on veut absolument effacer et qu'on a sur la conscience. »

« Exactement, ça s'appelle un surplus de fierté…une fois que je serais sur pieds j'aimerais honorer ma dette envers vous, que pourrais-je faire pour vous, Maleficent ? »

« J'imagine que la confection des potions est un talent qui ne s'apprends pas. »

« Non en effet, c'est stupide en fait c'est une aura magique qu'on a si nos parents proches étaient sorciers. »

« Je vois…pourriez vous me mettre en réserve quelques fioles de vos meilleurs sortilèges. »

« J'ai un énorme bouquin avec tout ceux que je suis capable de reproduire. Je vous guiderais jusqu'à mon manoir, nous irons le chercher et vous choisirez lesquels vous paraissent intéressants »

« Lequel de vos parents proches était sorcier ? »

« Les deux. Ils ont été brûlés par des marauds suite à une grosse hallucination collective appelé communément religion »

« Je suis totalement contre moi aussi. Cette stupidité nous ai resservi à toutes les sauces à n'importe quelle occasion et prions dieu et nous croyons en dieu…insupportable »

« Tout a fait, quand je pense que j'ai été enfant de cœur… ce fut l'un des plus mauvais souvenirs de ma vie et il s'est étalé sur des années »

« Le plus mauvais souvenir est celui qui dure. Mais c'est impossible de le faire durer éternellement »

« Comme vous êtes optimiste ! » s'exclama Grimhilde avant que Maleficent ajoute

« Ça ne peut pas durer éternellement, il y a la mort pour ça… »

« Je retire ce que je viens de dire »

« Je ne suis pas particulièrement optimiste et alors ? »

« Et alors moi non plus »

« Vous sembler triste ? »

« Il y a de ça, un soupçon de colère et une envie de revanche »

« Moi aussi j'ai une envie de revanche qui ne veut pas disparaître »

« Je vous écoute »

« Quoi ça vous intéresse vraiment ? »

« Oui »

« En clair j'ai grandi avec Karen, la reine de ce royaume. Elle était toujours la plus belle, la plus intelligente, je la voyais réussir pendant que moi je m'enfonçais, que je perdais. Je perdais parce qu'elle était la princesse du royaume, que j'étais nulle en couture, en cuisine, que je détestais les enfants, j'étais cupide, méchante. Et puis un jour je me suis servi de mes pouvoirs contre elle mais sans le vouloir, j'ai simplement pensé en la poussant après qu'elle m'ait juré que je n'étais même pas digne d'être sa domestique, j'ai espérer qu'un champ magique la propulserait loin, j'espérais qu'elle en serait choquée, qu'elle ne m'approcherais plus jamais, que je serais plus forte ce coup-ci, qu'elle perdrait et que je serais reconnue comme étant la plus forte et la plus crainte. J'ai réussi sans penser que ça pouvait être réel. J'ai été détestée encore plus, oser faire du mal à l'enfant du pays, mes parents avaient honte. Ils ont dit que j'étais maléfique, alors je suis parti être maléfique ailleurs. J'ai rencontré Diablo en route, il s'est posé sur mon épaule et comme je ne l'ai jamais chassé il y est resté. Nous avons parcouru les chemins à la recherche d'un endroit où aller. J'étais jetée dehors comme on jette les filles mères. J'ai finalement trouvé un château délabré, celui-ci et grâce à ma magie j'ai pu subvenir à mes besoins et aménager cet endroit comme bon me semblait…quoi que j'ai aussi volé certaines choses. »

« Et vous vous sentiez méchante ? »

« Je ne voulais pas être méchante ou quoi que ce soit qu'on m'ait enseigné à l'époque et puis ensuite je me suis dit et si c'était mon destin…si après tout le mépris, la jalousie et tout ses sentiments pouvaient être assumé par tous ça éviterait cette conception stupide de la vie d'un côté bien et d'un côté mal…je suis en colère souvent, je cherche la vengeance, je suis parfois même égoïste »

« Juste que vous ne trouvez pas ça mal et vous laisser vos sentiments tels qu'ils sont ? Vos envies telles qu'elles viennent »

« Vous, vous savez de quoi je parle c'est assez compliqué à comprendre ce genre de choix. Mais vous l'avez fait n'est ce pas ? »

« Oui, surtout parce que j'ai grandi totalement en immersion dans le soi disant monde du bien contre celui du mal et je me suis très vite rendue compte que le soit disant bien avait sa part de mauvais, et quitte à choisir je préfère assumer mes nombreux mauvais côtés que les enfouir en moi et me prendre pour le messie. »

« C'est bien que vous ayez pu faire le choix qui vous plaisais. Vous n'avez aucune leçon à recevoir de ses idiots » constata Maleficent

« Je trouve aussi. C'est aussi parce que mes parents ont été brûlés quand j'avais déjà neuf ans, alors j'ai toujours été méfiante avec ma belle famille du bonheur, si j'ose dire »

« Il faut toujours se méfiez de qui est irréprochable »

« Ça n'existe pas. »

« Oui mais on a plus de choses à se faire pardonner que la plupart des gens » Remarqua simplement Maleficent

« Je ne demande le pardon à personne, je me fiche qu'on veuille ou non me l'accorder. »

Maleficent hocha la tête, un peu surprise par ses propres révélations…mais après tout comment ne pas être emportée par une beauté aussi sidérante, aussi irréelle. Comment ne pas être hypnotisée par ses yeux d'une couleur entre le vert et le marron…du jamais vu totalement indéfinissable. Maleficent vit qu'elle ne parlait plus, elle décida de rompre le silence.

« Oh suis-je bête, vous voulez peut être un peu de lumière dans la chambre »

« Certainement pas. J'aime l'obscurité. »

« Dans ce cas vous n'aurez aucun problème de survie ici »

Grimhilde regarda autour d'elle, tout les meubles étaient en bois tellement foncé qu'il était presque impossible de les repérer dans le noir de la pièce, à part en, faisant plus attention ou en plissant les yeux. Les draps du lit étaient rouge, ou plutôt pourpre, la tapisserie était noire avec des petites fleur de lys plus foncées que le bougeoir mural éclairait légèrement par endroit et puis il y avait un perchoir en pierre grise pâle où le corbeau de Maleficent s'était installé.

« Oui, je pense que c'est assez sombre pour moi »

« Votre tête vous fait t'elle encore souffrir ? »

« Non, plus du tout, c'est juste le corps. J'ai affreusement mal au dos et aux jambes. »

« Vous n'avez pas une potion pour vous guérir ? »

« Si, mais les ingrédients sont extrêmement difficiles à trouver. J'ai pour habitude de partir dans tout le pays à la recherche de mes précieux ingrédients, c'est une activité très agréable. J'aime beaucoup découvrir de nouvelles contrées et quand je trouve ce qu'il me faut je suis fière de l'avoir en ma possession, après vient le moment que je préfère, réfléchir à la meilleure utilisation possible, je peux modifier le laps de temps avec de nouvelles techniques personnelles et je peux aussi augmenter ou calmer l'effet initial de la potion. »

« Les autres sorcières doivent beaucoup vous respecter »

« Non, elles me détestent, elle essaie de me mettre la main dessus pour me brûler vive…parce qu'elle utilise la magie à des fins de sauver tel ou tel personne, réparer des dégâts…alors que moi je l'utilise pour manipuler, fausser le jugement, pour ma gloire personnelle. »

« Je vois. En tout cas je trouve que vous avez un talent remarquable »

« Vous aussi, ça doit être génial de se téléporter partout où vous le souhaiter »

Maleficent eut un rire légèrement grave et incroyablement harmonieux.

« Heureusement que je ne sais pas faire que ça. Je sais lancer des malédictions sur les gens, je sais aussi me transformer en dragon quand bon me semble, je peux écarter quelqu'un de moi jusqu'à vingt mètres et hypnotisé des gens »

Ça je l'avais déjà remarqué pensa Grimhilde en buvant les paroles, justement hypnotisée par cette sombre fée.

« Ça c'est une force qu'aucune fée du bien n'aurait pu acquérir, vous avez déjà tout testé ? » demanda Grimhilde de plus en plus curieuse

« Oui »

« A qui avez-vous lancé la malédiction ? »

« La fille de la reine dont je vous ai parlé ce matin. Elle consistait à la faire dormir d'un sommeil profond jusqu'à ce qu'un homme vienne la sauver d'un baiser. Vous me direz que c'est incroyablement pathétique mais je pensais que le plan n'échouerais pas, aucun homme n'est véritablement capable de faire tout ce chemin juste pour délivrer une princesse en l'embrassant ! »

« J'en déduis qu'elle dort encore. »

« Non, il y a bien un crétin qui l' a fait, ou plutôt qui s'est procuré des fées du bien pour être considéré comme un héros alors qu'il n'a pas lever le petit doigt… bref, le résultat est le même. J'ai été humiliée parce qu'il m'a battue en duel dans ma forme de dragonne. »

« Comment ? Un vulgaire petit humain ? »

« Oui, je n'étais pas en forme. J'avais invoqué les esprits la veille, j'aime bien parfois sentir leur présence. »

« Je l'ai souvent fait, cette fois ça s'est mal passé ? »

« Oui voilà, je n'ai pas pu dormir de la nuit et quand finalement j'ai réussi à être seule le prince est arrivé »

« Il vous a attaqué par surprise dans un mauvais moment et il se prend pour un héros…c'est désolant »

« Et vous, par qui et comment avez-vous été battue ? »

« Par ma belle fille. J'avais un mari pour me cacher de mes pratiques de sorcières. Et cette gamine a tout découvert. On a failli me condamner au bûcher, alors j'ai fait comme si je ne savais rien, j'étais reine après tout, ça me protégeais, mais après il est mort et cette fille à continuer à me menacer, elle m'a dit qu'elle savait tout, elle devait avoir dix sept ans, je ne pouvais plus dire que ce n'était qu'une enfant imaginative et en plus de ça son père est mort. Elle prendrait bientôt ma place en tant que reine, si elle trouvait son prince. »

« Alors qu'avez-vous fait ? »

« J'ai parlé au miroir magique que j'ai confectionné étant petite, il me rassurait sans cesse sur toutes mes petites craintes en me flattant peut être un peu. Mais Blanche-neige se l'étais mis dans la poche et il me comparait sans cesse à elle…alors mes craintes se sont amplifiées et développées. Il fallait qu'elle disparaisse mais je ne pouvais pas la tuer, on retrouverait trop vite ma trace, une reine qui veut garder son trône c'est trop fréquent pour être discret »

« Vous avez donc fait confiance… »

« Et je le regrette bien ! Le chasseur m'a ramené un cœur de biche au lieu du sien ! Alors j'ai décidé de faire le boulot moi-même, une fois blanche neige évadée du royaume, je pouvais faire mes potions tranquillement sans avoir peur qu'elle puisse appeler quiconque. Je n'ai pas de magie directe il me saurait devenu impossible de faire boire une potion à mes détraqueurs. »

« C'est là que vous vous êtes transformée en vieille dame »

« Voilà, je lui ai fait croquer une pomme et cette idiote a mordu. Quand je vous dis qu'elle est stupide…et donc elle s'est endormie mais comme vu un prince l'a réveillée. C'est elle qui m'a poussée dans cette falaise, elle m'a dit que c'est ce que je méritais. Elle m'a regardé de haut et elle le paiera un jour…je ne crois pas au châtiment divin, je me vengerais moi-même et je pourrais à mon tour lui dire que c'est tout ce qu'elle mérite »

« Êtes-vous en cavale ? »

« Oui, ils ont sans doute remarqué la disparition de mon corps, maintenant que j'y pense ils ont du prendre mes affaires au manoir, ils ont des preuves de sorcellerie si ils me retrouvent je suis fichue ! »

« Mais ils ne vous retrouverons pas. Et s'il vous retrouve, nous les écraserons, unissons nos force, ma très chère Grimhilde, ensemble nous pouvons gagner, j'ai la magie immédiate pour vous sauver et vous avez les potions les mieux préparées pour les tromper »

« Vous me proposez d'être un peu comme, votre associée ? »

« Oui, ne vous en faites pas pour moi aussi c'est très nouveau et très étrange. Mais c'est le seul moyen de retrouver notre fierté »

« La fierté on l'a toujours un peu il faut juste avoir à nouveau de quoi être fière »

« Alors vous marchez avec moi ? »

« Oui, pour l'instant je ne sais pas si je vous serais très utile »

« Ma première mission en temps qu'associée serait de vous aider à trouver les ingrédients pour la potion de guérison, dites moi ce que vous voulez et j'irais vous le chercher »

« Alors il me faut des feuilles de menthe, pas très rare mais ensuite il me faudrait du sang d'aigle, des épines de naval et enfin le plus rare…une pêche de Jalisco. Le climat y est si froid qu'il est presque impossible de trouver de la végétation sur l'arbre de Jalisco. »

« Ouah…eh bien…vous n'aurez pas une autre idée que de vagabonder ainsi, ça risque de prendre des mois »

« Il y a bien tout ça dans mon manoir, mais vous risquez d'être vue…ce serait dommage n'est ce pas ? »

« Oui…moi je pourrais être vue mais si un simple corbeau passait par là… » Répondis Maleficient en fixant Diablo

« Il pourrait vraiment tout prendre entre ses griffes ? Il comprendrait ce que vous lui demander ? Et comment fera t'il pour le sang d'aigle »

« Diablo est incroyablement intelligent, il a une compréhension presque humaine ce qui le rends unique. Il pourrait transporter tout ça sur un panier. J'en ai un en osier »

Grimhilde trouvait la situation folle mais elle admettait que Maleficent était quelqu'un qui avait plutôt la tête sur les épaules. Pourquoi lui mentirait-elle ? Elle a autant intérêt qu'elle-même de retrouver ces fameux ingrédients…vu d'où elle était tombée, Grimhilde en aurait eu pour des mois à se rétablir, au moins la moitié de l'année. Or, deux femmes inconnues, l'une blessée et toutes deux solitaires ne pouvaient tout de même pas cohabiter la moitié de l'année. Surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de devoir s'occuper de quelqu'un, Maleficent aurait refusé en temps normal, sans doute l'aurait elle laissée ou peut être aurait elle fait appel à une âme charitable pour s'occuper de cette femme. Oui, en temps normal elle aurait transporté Grimhilde jusqu'à l'hôpital et serait parti seule jusqu'à son manoir. Mais cette fois ci, elle l'avait recueillie comme un reflexe, un instinct. Et elle avait ressenti son talent. Maleficent s'avoua qu'elle avait besoin de cette reine pour gagner et peut être même pas seulement…elle avait besoin de sa présence, ou si ce n'était pas un besoin c'était une envie très forte. Sa présence discrète la rassurait, sa voix, son charme sans pareil, sa beauté incroyable qui la laissait chaque fois sans voix. Hélas Maleficent ne savait que faire de ce sentiment proche d'amour naissant. Comment l'utiliser et quand ? C'est tellement intense, renversant et c'est aussi un peu de la torture en soit. L'amour à une part de maléfice. Le cœur qui bat à cent à l'heure, les yeux qui ne se détache plus de Grimhilde, la pensée qui se remplit de sa présence…ça n'a rien d'agréable ! Mais elle n'arrive pas à le refouler, elle n'arrive pas à laisser Grimhilde à son sort… et cette proposition d'association était aussi à moitié une excuse pour s'éviter la douleur du départ de sa reine bien aimée, elle devait avoir un truc avec les reines…surtout les reines maléfiques et secrètement sorcières.

Grimhilde n'arrivait pas à dormir, elle pensait à Maleficent. Sa peau si particulière, son rire si mélodieux, sa démarche, sa manière poétique de parler…ce sentiment était insupportable. Parce que Grimhilde avait peur qu'un jour tout s'arrête, elle voulait presque ne jamais atteindre son but pour que tout cela ne s'arrête pas. Elle détestait ça. Elle ne devait pas aimer de cette manière. Pas de cette manière additive comme si Maleficent était son oxygène. Mais elle ne pouvait pas ignorer ces regards entre elles, cette attirance. Comment savoir. Comment l'aimer en restant elle-même, froide, droite, déterminée…était-ce compatible ou bien l'amour nous transformait en une autre personne gaie, aimable, affectueuse. Il était évident qu'elle devait assumer sa part de douceur mais elle devait offrir ce cadeau à Maleficent, à personne d'autre. Si Maleficent ne lui avais pas proposé d'être son associée elle aurait sans doute fait semblant de souffrir encore pour rester.

Le lendemain, Maleficent avait ouvert la fenêtre pour laisser partir son fidèle Diablo, le panier en osier marron foncé bien serré entre ses pattes.

« Va mon beau »

Il prit un peu d'élan et ne fut bientôt qu'une petite tâche noire dans le ciel gris.

« Vous allez un peu mieux »

« Oui Maleficent, et vous, comment allez vous ? »

« Moi, pourquoi j'irais mal ? »

« Je n'en sais rien, vous allez mal ? »

« Non. Enfin oui, mais non »

« Je vais m'en contenter »

« Vous devriez, vous n'aurez que ça »

Grimhilde ferma les yeux était-ce ce mélange d'amour fou et de peur qui l'habitait elle aussi ? Elle osait à peine le penser. Ses yeux étaient toujours fermés et elle eut l'impression que Maleficent était très près d'elle. Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux pour chasser cette pensée de son esprit, mais elle était bien là. La tête à côté de celle de Grimhilde, elle ne fermait pas les yeux, elle observait Grimhilde.

« J'aime beaucoup la couleur de vos yeux. » commenta Maleficent

Grimhilde ne savait pas quoi répondre, elle regarda à son tour Maleficent. Elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle aimait ses lèvres, elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle avait envie d'y coller les siennes

« Vous êtes belle »

Grimhilde entendit le compliment. Elle en était bouche bée.

« Pourquoi tant de surprise ma chère. Vous auriez préféré que je vous dise le contraire »

« Non, certainement pas je…vous ne devez plus dire ça »

« Pourquoi, vous n'aimez pas ? »

« Si, je suis la femme la plus narcissique du monde, évidement que j'aime mais…il ne faut pas. »

« Pourquoi, je ne vous plaît pas ? »

« Vous me troublé »

« Tant mieux, c'était l'effet escompté » avoua Maleficent avant de quitter la pièce calmement

Grimhilde en resta coite. Elle allait se venger, la prochaine fois elle le dira ! Elle dira que ses lèvres l'attirent et qu'elle aimerait y joindre les siennes, on verra si Maleficent fera toujours la maligne. Mais maligne ou pas, ses paroles avait mis du baume au cœur de Grimhilde et avait par la même occasion alimenté son narcissisme.

Le lendemain, Diablo n'était toujours pas revenu mais comme le château était un peu loin les deux femmes ne s'en inquiétaient pas. Grimhilde effleura la main de Maleficent lorsqu'elle lui tendit son petit déjeuner, lui lança aussi des regards fixes et insistants qu'elle faisait semblant d'ignorer. Mais, la reine lui caressa le bras et à sa grande surprise elle frissonna. Maleficent n'avait jamais vraiment ressentit autre chose que de la répulsion au contact d'une autre personne.

« Avez-vous déjà aimé quelqu'un Grimhilde ? »

« Non jamais. Je ne suis pas du genre à aimer quelqu'un. Enfin, je veux dire, pas le prince et la princesse, ce n'est pas ce qui m'intéresse. Mais je me souviens d'un jour horrible, sans être amoureuse j'observais la beauté des femmes. Mes charmantes camarades et leurs gestes si subtils, leur beauté parfois caché que, j'en était persuadé, personne n'avait remarqué. Surement ses adolescents grossiers avec qui elles sortaient en cachette. Je me suis rendu compte que j'aimais leur beauté, différente pour chacune, leurs voix, leurs silhouettes. Je ne dis pas qu'elles étaient toutes minces avec une peau nette et des allures de poupées, ce n'est que la beauté superficiel, je parle de la beauté autre, profonde, charmante »

« Oh je vois très bien ce que vous voulez dire » répondit Maleficent en pensant justement à la beauté de la femme en face d'elle

« Elles me troublaient tellement, aucun garçon ne m'a jamais troublée ainsi. J'en ai parlé à la sœur Gabrielle, la plus vieille femme de l'église, la plus sage j'ai pensé, la plus apte à me comprendre. Elle m'a proposé le confessionnal, alors j'ai acceptée. J'ai commencée à lui expliquer, mes observations, mes pensées, je lui ai dit la vérité toute la vérité rien que la vérité à propos de ma relation avec les femmes, je les aime. Elle m'a dit que c'était dégoutant, que j'étais dégoutante, déviante, un fléau tout ce que vous voulez, je suis partie, je ne savais plus si je devais réprimer ou m'assumer. Déjà qu'ils pensaient m'avoir sauvée de la sorcellerie. J'ai fait une potion adéquate. Malheureusement comme je ne savais pas comment guérir l'intolérance je l'ai calmée, je lui ai fait avoir des hallucinations toute la semaine. Elle a prétendu avoir vu le diable à tout le village et n'a donc rien dit pour moi. »

« Je vous en commande quelques fioles. C'est magnifique ce truc. »

« C'était très drôle en effet, j'aurais aimé que vous soyez là »

« Et moi donc ! Moi j'en aurais même rajouté en lui demandant si elle avait bien dormi »

Les deux femmes partirent d'un rire cruel et spontané.

Grimhilde se rendit compte qu'en l'espace de quelques jours elle avait tout dit à Maleficent la concernant. Personne n'avait jamais ris à ses méchancetés, pas vraiment gratuites en plus, à part Maleficent. Elle avait enfin rencontré quelqu'un sur la même longueur d'onde qu'elle. Elle posa alors sa tête sur les genoux de Maleficent qui s'autorisa à passer sa main dans les cheveux de Grimhilde. Maleficent vit la reine s'endormir sur ses genoux mais resta encore dans cette position, puisqu'elle ne pourrait pas le savoir elle prit la main de l'endormie dans la sienne. Caressa ses cheveux, sa joue. L'observa. Elle ne pouvait pas la voir et ça la rassurait, elle pouvait se permettre ces élans de tendresse sans être rejetée ou mal à l'aise. Elle remit Grimhilde dans le lit, elle ne se réveilla pas, Maleficent quitta la pièce sans savoir que la reine avait fait semblant de dormir. Elle savait que Maleficent allait oser plus de choses et elle voulait la pousser à se rapprocher d'elle. Elle voulait la sentir encore plus proche qu'actuellement.

Maleficent quant à elle avait apprécié ce moment, elle pensait à l'observation de Grimhilde sur ses camarades et c'était peut être ce qu'elle faisait avec cette sombre reine. La contemplation et parfois un peu plus. Elle n'observait pas que des yeux, une bouche ou des cheveux, elle observait cet esprit contrasté, ces expressions élégantes, ces pensées cruelles mais pardonnables, sa peau si blanche, son rire si doux…

Diablo revint, affaibli, avec les affaires de Grimhilde. Mais aucune des deux femmes ne prêta attention à leur fameuse quête. C'est comme si tout cela n'avait plus d'importances. Elles étaient deux puissances de la magie noire, deux sombres femmes qui vivraient dans l'obscurité, dans l'ombre, en marge su bonheur et en même temps en plein dedans. L'ambigüité était toujours incroyablement présente. Grimhilde fut d'ailleurs enfin sur pieds. Maleficent put observer sa démarche séduisante. Manger avec elle, jouer aux échecs. Quand elles avaient besoin d'être seules, Maleficent s'en allait dans les cachots testé ses pouvoirs avec Diablo. Quand à Grimhilde, elle avait éclaté son miroir contre le sol depuis quelque temps déjà…elle ne voulait plus avoir besoin de lui, sa création qui l'avait pourtant trahi quand elle cherchait juste un peu de satisfaction…elle cherchait juste à être la plus quelque chose. Grimhilde laissait ses cheveux à l'air et confectionnait des potions, comme toujours, des plus réussies.

Le prince Philippe croyait Maleficent morte, il était à présent devenu roi et pensait que cette fée du mal était un fléau social, que sa mort était juste et protégeait son peuple de nouveaux sortilèges. Il fallait à présent effacer toute trace de son abjecte existence sur ces terres merveilleuses. Il décida de monter son cheval blanc et de galoper jusqu'au château où Maleficent résidait autrefois. Il voulait voir une dernière fois le château avant de demander sa destruction, peut être que les tuiles étaient encore récupérables ? Ou quelque chose pouvait être en très bon état. Il pourrait l'exposer au manoir comme un trophée rapportant sa victoire majestueuse sur les forces du mal. Il descendit de son cheval lorsqu'il vit la lueur d'une bougie traverser une fenêtre. La seule fenêtre ouverte. Si on pouvait dire qu'une ouverture dans la pierre était une fenêtre. Il s'approcha, il pensait à un paysan sans le sou qui cherchait sans doute un toit. Il fut surpris d'y voir plutôt Maleficent…

Grimhilde et Maleficent étaient descendues à la cave chercher un bon vin. Elles aimaient en boire un peu en discutant face à face à table. Et puis Grimhilde se mis à regarder l'extérieur, observer la douce nuit endormie. Maleficent s'était installée à côté d'elle. Elles se sont regardés et, comme une évidence se sont embrassées, d'abord ce fut juste un effleurement léger, puis le baiser devint plus appuyé mais il restait toujours sur la note tendre, douce et savoureuse d'un premier baiser échangé, un premier baiser tant attendu. Le monde autour n'avait plus d'importance. La veille au soir, les deux femmes avaient même renoncé à cette victoire stupide, constatant qu'elles se fichaient totalement de la victoire de ces crétins qui ne sont même pas dignes de cirer le parquet. Elles se suffisaient à elles mêmes, partageant leurs émotions ou leurs élans d'agressivité.

Philippe restait bouche bée. Il ne pensait pas que deux femmes pouvaient avoir une relation charnelle et était choqué à la fois par ce baiser si profond et par la présence de Maleficent. Cette femme ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de faire le mal, il en était persuadé et devait l'en empêcher.

Grimhilde et Maleficent étaient totalement ravies après ce baiser, plus sur le fond que sur la forme. Le fait de pouvoir l'embrasser, elle après avoir tant attendu. Savourer ce moment, cette atmosphère entre le sombre et le merveilleux. Ce mélange bizarre qu'elles aimaient toutes les deux.

« Je ne sais pas si je pourrais vivre si un jour vous venez à disparaître » chuchota Maleficent dans l'oreille de Grimhilde

Elles étaient maintenant enlacées.

Philippe entendit le message. Il resta près du château, à l'affut. Il fallait absolument qu'elles s'endorment. Ainsi il pourrait s'introduire dans le château et faire disparaître Grimhilde pour toujours. Il n'aurait donc pas à s'attaquer à Maleficent qu'il ne battrait pas tout seul. Mais cette femme…son amante, ce qu'il trouvait aberrent, ne devait pas être si puissante que ça. Ce n'était qu'une femme banale après tout, il pourrait la tuer facilement, pour la bonne cause. Il attendit là, toute la nuit. Il vit ensuite, à l'aube, une fenêtre s'ouvrir en haut d'une tour. Maleficent apparu, Philippe se cacha derrière un buisson. L'affreux corbeau de Maleficent faisait sa balade matinale. Philippe eut peur qu'il le repère mais l'animal ne resta pas longtemps dans le froid. Il vit Grimhilde souffler sur les bougies. Elles s'apprêtent donc à dormir…ensembles pensa Philippe en grimaçant. Le roi entra en démontant la grille qui menait sans doute aux sous sols. Il dut brûler le métal. Il avait appris à faire du feu en entrechoquant des bouts de bois. Philippe se souvint avec nostalgie de son époque scoute. Il pénétra dans les sous sols. Il y avait là des ingrédients étranges, des gros livres qui ressemblaient à des grimoires, un chaudron et…des fioles aux couleurs bizarres. Comment savoir quels pouvait être leurs usages ? Le roi eut alors la merveilleuse idée de s'en servir, rien ne serait plus simple et il avait l'impression d'être moins fautif. Ainsi sa mort sera douce et surtout il n'aura pas de sang sur les mains. Il trouva alors une potion d'une couleur noire intense. Il en déduisit que ce devait être une potion de mort. Philippe monta les escaliers avec le plus de discrétion possible. Il pénétra dans la cave. Il prit le vin rouge le plus vieux, monta à l'étage et le versa dans un verre étrange, noir avec un bord doré. Il le déposa sur la table accompagné d'un autre, sans poison. Il but un peu du vin qu'il trouva délicieux. Un vieux chandelier traînait sur une étagère. Il le déposa sur la table. Il attendit le soir pour allumer les bougies. Puis se cacha derrière un fauteuil lorsqu'il entendit du bruit. Grimhilde s'était réveillée. Elle était légèrement vêtue, elle avait juste enfilé une sorte de tunique en soie violette. Ses yeux devinrent doux lorsqu'elle vit ce que lui avait préparé Maleficent. Elle prit place, les mains croisées, le menton appuyé dessus. Elle attendait. Maleficent descendit.

« Qu'est ce que…merci, Grimhilde. »

La reine ne comprenait plus rien, pourquoi merci à elle alors que c'était Maleficent qui avait fait cela. Elle porta le verre à sa bouche et sentit cette odeur. Cette odeur qu'elle connaissait très bien. Ses yeux doux devinrent noirs, son léger sourire se transforma en une grimace de haine.

« Maleficent…je vous hais » cria Grimhilde

« Mais…pourquoi, nous étions si bien ensembles hier »

« Pourquoi avoir cherché à me faire vivre le pire de mes cauchemars dans ce cas ! »

« Je vous aime, Grimhilde, je n'ai rien fait »

« Menteuse, je sais que ce n'est pas moi qui ai préparé ce vin. Ça ne peut être que vous. »

« Non, je pensais que c'était vous »

« Arrêtez de jouer avec moi ! Vous m'énerver sérieusement… »

« Mais… »

Grimhilde se dirigea près du verre de Maleficent.

« Comment expliquez-vous que votre verre ne comporte aucune substance ? »

« Mais…je n'ai rien fait… je n'ai rien pour le prouver…mais croyez moi »

« Comment pourrais-je vous croire ? Il n'y a que vous et moi ici, je ne l'ai pas fait. »

« Faites moi confiance, simplement »

Les deux femmes se regardèrent longuement, les yeux dans les yeux.

« C'est votre seule chance. » répondit Grimhilde en buvant son verre

« Je vous ai fait confiance » constata celle-ci, puis elle s'écroula

Maleficent savait que Grimhilde n'aurait pas du boire ce verre, était elle devenue folle ? Non, un état tel que le sien qui se tordait au sol en pleurant ne pouvait être simulé, surtout pour une femme comme elle. Maleficent s'agenouilla.

« Grimhilde, Grimhilde »

Pas de réponse

« Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, mais c'est moi je suis là, c'est moi Maleficent »

« Traîtresse ! »

« Non, je n'ai pas voulu vous faire de mal je ne vous en ferais jamais »

« Menteuse ! Pourquoi collez vous votre bouche à cette garce…je vais vous tuer toutes les deux. Et peu m'importe si je meurs ensuite »

« Grimhilde, vous êtes en plein rêve. Parlez moi dites moi ce que vous voyez »

« Que…pourquoi me demander vous ça…vous… » Grimhilde pleura encore plus

« Il semblerait que vous ayez perdu votre…euh…bref…vous ne pouvez plus vivre ainsi Maleficent, n'est ce pas ce que vous lui avez dit hier ? »

« Philippe ! Que faites-vous ici ! »

« Je suis venu protéger mon peuple de vos malédictions et j'ai malencontreusement surpris votre conversation d'hier soir »

« Oh, mon pauvre, vous aviez peur pour votre peuple…plutôt pour votre peau et il y a largement de quoi… » S'énerva Maleficent

« Je…je vous ai déjà battu une fois je suis capable de le faire une deuxième fois »

« Pff, très drôle, si c'était le cas vous ne vous en seriez pas pris à Grimhilde de cette manière »

Grimhilde semblait agitée, Maleficent s'agenouilla à nouveau près d'elle.

« Pourquoi êtes vous e colère contre moi ? »

« ça ne vous semble pas évident…vous m'avez ridiculisée en embrassant cette…blanche neige. »

« Non, c'est faux. »

« Je ne suis la plus belle pour personne… »

« Si. Ecouter vous rêver d'accord, je ne vous ferais jamais ça »

« Hein, si je rêve comment se fait il que vous me parliez, devant moi, vous me prenez vraiment pour une idiote »

Comment réveillez quelqu'un d'un sommeil profond ? Maleficent le savait mais Grimhilde donnait des coups et insultait sa compagne qui l'avait trahie. Néanmoins, Maleficent continua à lui parler, lui parla de moments qu'elles avaient passé ensembles, lui répétait qu'il était totalement impossible qu'elle lui ai fait ça. Grimhilde se calma alors, et tomba dans un sommeil un peu plus doux. Maleficent posa un baiser sur les lèvres entrouvertes de Grimhilde.

« C'est dégoutant » commenta Philippe

« On est choqué mon pauvre petit ignorant… »

« Arrêtez de parler comme ça ! »

« Ouh on sort sa petite épée. Que c'est amusant… »

« Ce sera moins drôle quand vous mourrez ! »

« Il confonds, le pauvre… »

C'était Grimhilde qui était intervenu, elle était sorti de son rêve et se tenait derrière Maleficent. Le baiser l'avait ramené peu à peu à la réalité.

« A ton avis, on l'épargne ? » demanda la sombre fée

« Non » répondit froidement Grimhilde

Sur ce Maleficent lança le sortilège…ni haine, ni amour, ni réflexion…Philippe ne sera qu'une tête vide, sans souvenirs, sans sentiments. Un légume. Le sortilège était certes cruel mais qui à dit que le couple ne l'était pas ?


End file.
